Simplify the following expression. $ 10 - 1 \times 2 + \dfrac{ 60 }{ 6 } $
Answer: $ = 10 - 1 \times 2 + 10 $ $ = 10 - 2 + 10 $ $ = 8 + 10 $ $ = 18 $